Arthur's Birthday Previews (Re-Releases)
Barney's Halloween Party Previews: Lyrick Studios (1998, 1999, 2000, and 2009) Opening (1998) #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios Logo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995 Version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo #Barney and Friends Intro Closing (1998) #End Credits #Barney's Big Suprise Trailer #Wishbone's Dog Days of the West Trailer #Grounding Marsh Videos Trailer #Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer #Shelly Duvall's Mother Gosse Rock N' Rhyme Trailer #Lyrick Studios Logo Opening (1999) #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios Logo #The Wiggles Music Video: Hot Potato #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995 Version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo #Barney and Friends Intro Closing (1999) #End Credits #Barney's Big Suprise Tralier #Wishbone Hercules Unleashed Trailer #Mary-Kate and Ashley Videos Trailer #ZOOM Season 1 Preview (1999) in 3 Minutes #Shelly Duvall's Mother Gosse Rock N' Rhyme Trailer #Lyrick Studios Logo Opening (2000) #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios Logo #The Wiggles Music Video: Quack Quack #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Tralier #Barney Buddies Club Promo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1999 Version) #Barney and Friends Intro Closing (2000) #End Credits #More Barney Songs Tralier #Barney's Let's Play School Tralier #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo #Lyrick Studios Logo Opening (2009) #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995 Version) #Celebrate With Bob Tralier #Barney Holiday Videos Tralier #Kipper Tiger Tales/Pools, Parks and Pinics Trailer #Barney's Talent Show Trailer #Barney Song Magic Banjo Commercial #Coming to PBS Video Logo #PBS Kids Ident Logo (1993) #Coming Up Next: Cyberchase Promo with P-Pals #PBS Favortie: Green Promo #And Now: Cyberchase Promo with P-Pals #Coming to End of PBS Video Logo #Veggie Tales Rack Shack and Benny Trailer #Veggie Tales Dave Gets a Giant Pickle Trailer #Veggie Tales Are You My Neighbor Trailer #Veggie Tales When I'm Scared Trailer #Lyrick Studios Logo #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo #Barney and Friends Intro Closing (2009) #End Credits #The Wiggles Cold Spaghetti Western Trailer #The Wiggles The Top of the Tots Trailer #Kipper Helps Out Trailer #Lyrick Studios Logo HIT Entertainment (2001-2002) Opening (2001) #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #HIT Entertainment Logo #Shrek 2000 Trailer #ZOOM Season 2 Preview (2000) of 30 sec #Playhouse Disney Promo (1998) #Kipper Videos Trailer #The Wiggles Videos Promo #Barney's Pajama Party Trailer #Barney Home Video Logo #Barney and Friends Intro Closing (2001) #End Credits #My Party With Barney Commercial (2001-2002) #HIT Entertainment Logo Opening (2002) #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #HIT Entertainment Logo #Kipper's Playtime Trailer #Celebrate With Bob Trailer #The Wiggles Hoop Dee Doo It's a Wiggly Party Trailer #Angelina Ballerina The Rose Fairy Princess and Angelina in the Wings Trailer #Barney's Round and Round We Go Trailer #Barney Home Video Logo #Barney and Friends Intro Closing (2002) #End Credits #Silly Hats Barney Commercial #HIT Entertainment Logo Dirtgirlworld: Monkey Tales Previews: The previews for Dirtgirlworld: Monkey Tales on VHS from HIT Entertainment, Warner Home Video and Columbia/Tristar Home Video in 1998-2009. HIT Entertainment (1998) Opening (1998) #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #HIT Entertainment Logo #The Wiggles Hoop Dee Doo It's a Wiggly Party Trailer #Barney Let's Go To The Zoo Trailer #Cyberchase Totally Rad Trailer #Kipper: Puppy Love Trailer #Bob's White Christmas Trailer #Dirtgirlworld Monkey Tales Opening Logo #Dirtgirlworld Theme Song #First few secounds of Jam﻿ Closing (1998) #Last few secounds of Bees #Dirtgirlworld Monkey Tales End Credits #Kipper's Water Play Trailer #Kipper: Cuddley Critters Trailer #Kipper's Playtime Trailer #Kipper: Amazing Discoveries Trailer #Kipper Tiger Tales and Pools, Parks & Picnics Trailer #HIT Entertainment Logo Warner Home Video (2000-2005) Opening (2000) *FBI Warning Screen *Batman: Subzero The Animated Movie Trailer *The Iron Giant Trailer *Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island Trailer *The Wizard Of Oz Trailer *The Powerpuff Girls/Dexter's Laboratory Videos Trailer *Quest For Camelot Trailer *Space Jam Trailer *Dirtgirlworld: Pools, Parks & Picnics Trailer *Warner Home Video Logo *Dirtgirlworld Monkey Tales Opening Logo *Dirtgirlworld Theme Song *First few secounds of Jam Closing (2000) *Last few secounds of Bees *Dirtgirlworld Monkey Tales End Credits Opening (2005) *Columbia/Tristar Home Video Logo *"Coming Soon to Home Video" *Muppets from Space Trailer *Elmo in Grouchland Trailer *Sony FBI Warning Screen *Hi-Fi Stereo Logo *Dirtgirlworld Monkey Tales Opening Logo *Dirtgirlworld Intro *First few secounds of Jam Closing (2005) *Dirtgirlworld Monkey Tales End Credits *Sony Pictures Television Logo *Dirtgirlworld Videos Promo